


Fool Me Once

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Parties [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, petnames, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: After the events of their annual Office Party, Andrea has since quit her job at Runway to pursue her career at the Mirror. Miranda came through on her promises for Nigel, and now he is repaying her kindness by using his freedom from Runway to trick Miranda into divulging some details about her relationship with Six.





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo card 1: trick

Nigel Kipling was without doubt, the singularly sharpest thorn in Miranda’s side this evening. And he was enjoying it, in fact, giving it his very best to keep that status as he tried everything he could to get more information out of Miranda of all people, about her relationship with one Andrea Sachs.

When tickets to tonight’s benefit showed up on her office desk, she’d thought she may go alone. But she and Andrea had been seeing each other for quite some time, long enough that it was well past due to make a public appearance with each other. So, she arrived to the benefit with Andrea on her arm, she in a red Armani dress and Andrea secured nicely in a sleek, curve-hugging Christian Dior.

“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me you’ve finally gotten together with Six, and then not expect some form of interrogation, Miranda,” Nigel said.

Nigel held a new position as Creative Director for Helmut Lang, in an effort to expand their brand from designer tees and leather jackets, to more socialite attire for men. Miranda had secured the job for him as way of making up for the sacrifice she made of him to save her own job at Runway. It would appear he was taking the fact that he no longer technically worked for Runway or Miranda anymore, as liberty to grille his former boss about her current affairs.

“It is absolutely none of your business what goes on between Andrea and myself.”

“Andrea is it, not Andy?” Nigel asked.

“Andrea is her given name, I see no reason to change it.”

“No petnames?”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Absolutely not.”

“Uh-huh. So just answer me this—it’s not about your relationship I swear,” Nigel insisted. “What is it exactly people put in their tea to sweeten it?”

That was unfortunately not the most banal question the man had asked that evening. “Honey,” she said. 

A warm hand came to rest at the small of her back and Andrea’s voice was in her ear then, “Yeah sweetheart?”

“So, no pet names huh?” was the very last of Nigel’s questions before the man, looking all too smug about the nasty trick he’d pulled sauntered away to annoy someone else.


End file.
